fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/OtherWorld Studios
Day 1 (February 12th, 2016) ''Mario Kart NX'' Trailer The trailer begins with a white screen with a countdown starting at 3 and constantly decreasing until it reaches 1, after which the word "GO!" appears. The scene changes to a race already in progress on a course similar to previous Mario Circuits with Mario gliding out of the moat of Princess Peach's Castle, which is similar to its appearance in Super Mario 64, but with a few adjustments. He lands on a platform attached to the castle's side and begins drifting as Luigi hits him from behind with a Red Shell. The focus then shifts to a view from the turn, which has several racers speeding through, throwing items whilst. After this scene, the camera switches to the viewpoint of Koopa Troopa and Toad, who are neck and neck before Wario pushes them both away by using a new mechanic known as Burst Speed, which is a modified version of streamlining that allows a player behind two opponents to suddenly boost forward and push the two opponents back ever so slightly and can also steal items as proven by Wario stealing Toad's Fire Flower. After this scene ends with the racers heading into the castle itself and into the Bob-omb Battlefield painting, the next scene begins with a focus on Peach riding a bike through GBA Sunset Wilds, which is the first confirmed Retro Track. It appears to have improved graphics among other things, including Spear Guys replacing Shy Guys and noticeably more tepees lining the tracks. Peach performs a wheelie before being bumped by Bowser, who is driving a vehicle similar to a tank (not unlike the Dry Bomber from Mario Kart DS) and has two Green Shells surrounding him. Bowser launches one of his Green Shells at Daisy and barely hits her. Daisy crashes through an item box and grabs a Banana, placing it behind her. Before we can see Bowser getting hit by it, a series of clips are shown in the following order; #A group of racers land after a jump in a course resembling an apartment complex but filled with plants. They separate between two halfpipes at an overgrown skate park with a large pipe with a Piranha Plant coming out of it in the middle. #Yoshi runs through a tepee on GBA Sunset Wilds and a Spear Guy jumps on him and whacks Yoshi with his spear. #Koopa Troopa tricks off of the ramp at the end of Wii Dry Dry Ruins and glides before being hit by a Red Shell. #Donkey Kong drifts around a corner in this game's DK course and speeds forward. #Waluigi, riding a bike, enters anti-gravity mode on a course resembling levels from the Mario vs. Donkey Kong ''series. The trailer ends with Mario on this game's Rainbow Road with a mysterious purple and white ring floating in the air in front of him. He speeds into it and takes off, revealing this game's new driving mechanic being Hyperdrive Holes. The ''Mario Kart NX ''logo appears with the "ONLY ON Nintendo NX" logo on the next screen. Live Presentation Hello, everyone! My name is AngryLittleYoshi, founder of OtherWorld Studios, and I welcome you to the '''Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016'. This is OtherWorld's first conference and we have some amazing games and information to share with all of you! Now, in case you're wondering who we are, you might know us for our work with Nintendo on Mario Kart 9 ''and now we are once again teaming up with them to bring you ''Mario Kart NX ''as an exclusive title for the Nintendo NX. ''Mario Kart NX ''is what we're describing as the epitome of the series and our team is working hard to make that a reality. However, this is not the only Nintendo title OtherWorld will be co-developing. As many of you know, we recently stated that ''Super Mario 3D Universe ''would be one of the launch titles for the NX, with ''Mario Kart NX ''coming sometime afterwards. The page for this game has not been updated in some time and we do hope this trailer will help shed some light on the game's levels and gameplay. ''Super Mario 3D Universe ''Trailer This trailer begins with the opening cinematic for the game, showing Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad enjoying a picnic under the Tanooki Tree from ''Super Mario 3D Land until Bowser shows up in his Koopa Clown Car alongside a mysterious figure who refers to himself as "The Darkness" in the cutscene. Mario, Luigi, and Toad try to fight off Bowser but are launched away before they can fight back. The three heroes land on an unknown island, where they are met by Wario, who has crashed his "new" WarioPlane and needs parts to repair it. The scene then switches to a grassy level featuring blocks ala the ones seen in Super Mario Bros. 3 and Galoombas and a Lakitu in a Pipe as enemies with Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Toad running and then jumping. The next scene shows Wario using his Shoulder Ram/Dash Attack from the Wario Land ''series to plow through several enemies in an underground level. Question Blocks can be seen along with a Mystery Box. The four heroes are then seen in a sky level, with Mario and Luigi having equipped Tanooki Leaves and Wario having equipped a Cape Feather (Toad has no power-ups), and several Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bros. nearby. Finally, the trailer ends with Mario grabbing a new power-up known as the Mole Suit, which allows its user to drill into the ground in order to find secrets. Mole Mario drills into the ground and finds a Mystery Box before jumping into it. The ''Super Mario 3D Universe ''logo appears, similar to the previous trailer, and then the year 2016 appears before the trailer ends. Live Presentation #2 What you just saw was the first trailer for ''Super Mario 3D Universe, which is going to be the latest entry in the core ''Super Mario ''series. We have been working on this game with Nintendo for quite some time and now we are proud to announce that this game will be released with the NX as a bundle! Day 2 (February 13th, 2016) ''Motorcity Liberation ''Trailer Day 3 (February 14th, 2016) Day 4 (February 15th, 2016) Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016